Code: Shimigami
by Lost Animus
Summary: Jeremie is finally onto something, but Xana follows their trail. When he fears their victory with the information, he attempts to destroy one of them. But, did he really succeed?
1. She doesn't know

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, yada yada...I betcha heard this a million times..--' 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter one –

** "**Odd! NOW!" Ulrich yelled, facing his foe. His old friend, who was shooting a manta then launched himself off of his Overboard and landed onto William's back. William cried out in frustration and frantically shook and swung his blade at the small offender, thus ignoring Ulrich, who was preparing to strike. Ulrich then used a bomb that Jeremie made to keep William from moving his feet from their current position.

Odd laughed as William tried to push him off in anger. As Aelita passed by Odd and William on the giant staircase, her wings out and ready to use just in case, she giggled and waved.

"Thanks boys!" She called and turned around without stopping as Yumi followed her. Wiliam narrowed his eyes in anger, but stopped struggling - he knew that he was trapped. Ulrich, who was in front of William, waved back and then refocused on his enemy. He smirked, moved his sword into position, and raised William's chin.

"Hey there Xana boy, guess who won this time?" William grunted in response, and Ulrich frowned.

"Wrong answer." He said, and slashed through William with one blade. The other one had been devirtualized by the mantas. William turned into smoke which vanished down the stairs and into the digital sea. Odd laughed at the sight as Ulrich raced up the stairs, and then followed him.

After jumping up a few steps, he turned back with a grin on his face, and saluted the spot in which William was defeated.

"No more monsters? Xana's gone soft!" Yumi said, mocking a surprised look by covering her mouth with one hand as Ulrich caught up to her. Odd laughed, having just got there, while Ulrich simply smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know." He said and then looked to Aelita, who was on a platform next to them a little ways above the core.

The group had discovered some new data in Sector Five, but wanted to store and secure it so that Xana couldn't get it before looking through it. That was their reason for being in the core of Lyoko. Xandidn't know what they were up to, but didn't like it, so he had sent William, along with Mantas.

Aelita was storing this said data on a small blue screen, then typed in a few extra words, and turned back to the others, smiling.

"I've put in my password. You guys can put yours in now." She said.

They had all decided that in case of Xana capturing one of them to get the data they would place passwords on the lock in order to secure it. They also agreed that they wouldn't know each other's password, so that they knew that they would have all of them together when they read through the new data.

"And don't forget, no peeking." Yumi added sternly as Odd went up and typed something in. Once he was finished, Jeremie decided to add his own from his computer.

"Sorry guys, I forgot. Also, I know we all want to know the passwords, and that it may be lost if Xana does somethign to one of us, but Aelita and I agreed that if Xana did succeed in well, you know, taking 'care' of us, we wouldn't want to continue anyways. Right?" He said quietly, and everyone nodded, trying not to think of the possibility of Xana killing one of them.

Odd looked up. "You just had to ruin the fun Einstein, huh?" He smiled and shook his head, then stepped back.

"Yumi, you're up." Yumi smiled and stepped up, typing in her own password quickly. She had put a lot of thought into hers and already knew what she would put in. She finished, and turned to Ulrich.

"Your turn." She said softly, and Ulrich stepped up as Yumi traded spots with him. He then stared at the blue screen, which seemed to be impatiently waiting for him to type, with the bar for the letters flashing every second.. His fingers hovered over a few letters, and he took a deep breath.

He had been told from the others to use a random set of words, a phrase, or even one word. He smiled at his idea, and typed in one word.

He had chosen it to remind him of something Yumi had told him about that interested him a while back. They were supposedly Japanese myths, but hey, why not use it in a password?

He smiled, made sure that he spelled it right, and then stepped back. "All done, Jeremie." Jeremie nodded from the real world.

"All right. I'll materialize you guys now." Aelita, Odd, and Yumi were materialized first, and then Ulrich.

Before he was materialized though, he heard something and looked around to see something, but failed. He shrugged as he turned into millions of little paper-like pieces._  
_

Little did anyone know that Xana had been watching them. He frowned. They now had an advantage; he needed to fix that...

"All I may know is that they need _everyone_ to perform something, so I'll simply rid myself of the problem...let th enemy destroy themselves..." He smirked, and disappeared.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thanks for reading. Please R&R, or I can't continue. Criticism is widely accepted, as long as it isn't too mean.

This was from an idea I thought would be interesting, and so I tried it out on the internet.

P.s. I never normally allow my chapters to be this short, but this is more of a draft. If it is alright though, I may not have to revise it. Please tell me what you think of it.


	2. How much

Sorry for taking so long to update…I blame homework, which keeps me up all night, and lack of time – parents. I'll update soon! (-ish)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Two –

The gang was in Jeremie's room the next day. Jeremie was on his laptop, sitting on his chair, while Aelita sat Indian style on the bed as close to him as the bed would allow.

Odd was against the opposite wall, playing with an energetic Kiwi and his ball. Yumi sat on the other side of the bed, like Aelita, except her legs were dangling over the edge. Under her, leaning against the bed frame, was Ulrich.

Everyone seemed deep in thought, and even Odd had only said hello to everyone, and not much else. Ulrich had been silent since he came.

Jeremie was talking about the file he had stumbled across. Aelita also joined in with the talking, while Yumi listened patiently. Ulrich was listening as well, but seemed more bored and seemingly tired. Odd was tossing Kiwi's ball – it was unsure if he was listening or not.

"…but what is most amazing about it is that it may lead to a different part of Lyoko. After all, it seems to act as a scanner." Jeremie said excitedly. Aelita continued n for him.

"Jeremie thinks that it may materialize us into a different area." She giggled. "It sounds exciting."

Odd stopped tossing the ball, and looked at the two geniuses'. An ignored Kiwi whined at its owner. Everyone looked at him.

"But how will we get back?" Jeremie frowned at this, and swiveled back to face his laptop, already typing furiously.

"I'm still working on it…" He said, and Aelita watched the screen.

"Where is it?" Jeremie looked over to Ulrich, who had finally spoken. He looked at him for a second, and Yumi even looked down from her place on the bed to watch with interest.

"Uh…It's beneath the core. You just jump down, and whoop-" Jeremie made a gesture with his hand. "You're gone. Or at least, someplace else."

Ulrich and Yumi nodded. A few minutes passed after Jeremie returned to his computer, when Ulrich spoke again.

"Is there anything in Sector 5 that can help?" He asked, and Jeremie sighed.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." He answered, and – again – swiveled back to his laptop.

"I might just have us go and check later." Ulrich nodded, somewhat satisfied, and leaned his head against the bed post.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_An hour or two later…_

"Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Odd. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Yumi. Transfer: Ulrich. Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization." Three bodies formed from papery-like data, and fell into an area of blue blocks, landing gracefully.

The voice, which seemed to come from nowhere, began again.

"Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization."

Yumi watched as Aelita landed onto the stretch of land that they were on. The boys were now laughing at some joke, with Odd talking about Jeremie getting them to Sector Five without losing Ulrich's body.

Ulrich turned around, and waved to Aelita. Odd looked as well, and clapped his hands together.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" As he said that energetically, three vehicles appeared. Odd got onto his Hoverboard, Ulrich on his Overbike, and Yumi and Aelita onto her Overwing.

As they traveled towards the core of Lyoko, everything was peaceful. Yumi looked over at Ulrich, who had gone from smiling to a thoughtful frown. Odd was next to him, making tricks and having fun, but he didn't seem to notice.

Aelita had moved onto Odd's Hoverboard, who then took her for a ride. She was screaming and laughing, and everyone had joined in.

But now, Yumi had noticed, Ulrich had probably sensed something. He sometimes had those instinctive feelings…

"Ulrich? What is it?" Yumi asked, and Ulrich started. He turned to Yumi, hesitated, and sighed.

"I dunno. It seems…too silent out here. I mean, I haven't seen one Creeper." He was looking back in front of him and Yumi looked around. He was right.

"Jeremie?" She asked, and Jeremie confirmed Ulrich's insight.

"Maybe Xana's expecting us?" Odd suggested, having listened to Ulrich's thoughts. Ulrich shrugged, and then pointed in front of them.

"We're here." The Warriors and Aelita looked up at the core, and Aelita jumped off the Hoverboard. She turned to the others as she activated her wings.

"I'll go first and enter my password. And don't worry; I'll be careful." With that, she jumped up and took off towards the platform above the core, while the others jumped up the steps.

"Hey guys, I'll go after Aelita, is that alright?" Yumi asked, and the others simply nodded, and Jeremie gave her an, "Of course."

By time they got up there, Aelita had finished inputting her password, and stood by for Yumi to do the same. She did so, and then walked back to stand next to Ulrich, who was staring off into space.

"You seem…" Yumi looked away as she thought about the right word. "…You seem like you want to say something. So, you know you can tell me anything, right?" She said, and looked at Ulrich, noting immediately that he must've grown an inch; he was about one or two shorter than her.

Ulrich frowned. "You went first just to give me time to answer, didn't you?" Yumi smiled as a reply, and he sighed.

"Well, if you must know…" Just then, Odd cut him off.

"Hey, good buddy, it's your turn!" Ulrich and Yumi scowled, but Odd took no notice as he went to stand next to Aelita, who was closer to the platform than Yumi.

Ulrich inputted his password, and Aelita quickly reclaimed the screen.

"Jeremie, I'm in!" She said, and smiled.

And, well, you know Xana. He's that one guy, you know, that just _loves _to ruin the moment.

Yeah. That guy.

Anyhow, a few mantas show up with William on one's back. He jumped off one and quickly knocked Aelita down. As Jeremie screamed a warning, she activated her wings and landed at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

Odd started firing arrows at a manta, and Yumi threw a fan at William and he growled, falling though the screen before he could get a good look at it. Ulrich ran up behind him as he was off balance, and pushed him off, so that he landed on a manta.

Odd fired a few arrows and Yumi threw her fan, and the two both destroyed a manta. The other one came around and fired its laser, hitting Odd in the shoulder.

However, Yum counteracted, and destroyed that one as well. Jeremie then called into the microphone.

"Guys, watch out! I can't find William, and there are more mantas heading your way!" Odd shook his head and chuckled.

"So, the coward ran off?" He then stopped laughing as three more mantas came up. He sighed.

"Here we go again." He leveled his arm, and fired a few arrows, which all missed. Before the manta could react, a sudden yell accompanied with a pink ball of energy destroyed it.

"Energy Ball!" Aelita cried, and hopped the last few steps and joined the others. Now joined together, the four warriors subconsciously formed a square.

Within a few minutes, Odd had been devirtualized, and there were now two mantas left. The three other warriors had already taken hits.

"Ulrich, you need to get to the screen! Just type in a password to terminate the program for now; we can't let Xana look at it!" Ulrich nodded.

"Yumi, cover me." He said, and ran to the screen as Yumi moved to take his spot.

Ulrich stared to type in his password again:

**S**

Aelita destroyed a manta with an Energy Ball, and let out a cheer. Even Yumi smiled at the fact that they were winning.

**H**

"Aelita, watch out!" Came Jeremie's warning, but it was too late. A manta laser hit her, and she devirtualized.

**I**

Yumi's eyes turned into a glare as Aelita disappeared, and Ulrich began to type faster.

**M**

Yumi turned around in alarm, after destroying the manta in front of her.

**I**

She dodged a few lasers, and hit the manta easily, smiling as it turned into bits of papery data.

**G**

She sighed in relief and let down her guard, thinking that there was no one else to defeat.

**A**

Oh, how wrong she was.

**M**

Her smile disappeared as she noticed the distraction – A black shadow ran past her. Her look of triumph was replaced with fear.

**I**

"Ulrich!" She yelled, and turned quickly, reaching for his sword. He was too late.

William ran into him, pushing him over the edge before turning into a cloud of black smoke.

He fell past the core, and into the bottom of the sector. Yumi stood still, shocked.

"Jeremie…" She choked out. She rematerialized slowly, and closed her eyes before disappearing.

"Yumi slowly made her way into the elevator, trying her hardest not to cry. This had happened once before, but why again? Why him?

She exited the elevator, and saw everyone staring at her solemnly. Jeremie was typing on his computer.

"Yumi…this isn't like last time." He said, practically reading her mind. "He isn't gone…remember what I was talking about earlier? He didn't fall into the digital sea. We just…have to find him." Yumi perked up, her face lighting up with possible hope.

"Yes. Maybe we can somehow ask my father for help." Aelita said, and Odd raised his hand, frowning.

"I personally volunteer to jump into the digital sea so that Franz can save me in his giant pink bubble." He said, and then looked away sheepishly a few seconds later, lowering it. "Though…he might just let me fall…" He said, and Yumi chuckled lightly.


End file.
